Demon Trouble
by SpiritArcher55
Summary: Crowley's stuck in the Men of Letters basement left to his own personal Hell, having no one to talk to. Castiel is nowhere to be seen. The Angels have fallen. Kevin is translating the Angel Tablet to find a way to get Heaven open again and Sam and Dean are having some trouble with a furious Demon who is wreaking havoc around Kansas. Rated T- Language and scenes of torture. Post S9.
1. Chapter 1

Dean was cleaning out the Impala after having a bleeding Crowley on the backseat and a sick Sam in the passenger seat. A chilled beer sat on the roof next to his mobile phone. He chuckled to himself as he cleaned around the green army man stuffed into the ashtray. Dean wiped down the backseat with a wet rag. Then his phone began to ring. He clambered out of the car and looked at the screen. He didn't recognize the number. So, after taking a swig of cool beer, he answered it cautiously. "Hello?"

"Dean, you son of a bitch!" shouted a harsh and angry familiar voice, Dean pulled the phone from his ear at the sheer volume. He quickly put the phone back to his ear to hear her rant. "Did you really think that I wouldn't notice that Crowley's disappeared? Yeah, I heard his call but I was busy trying to get out of a Devil's Trap!"

"It's nice to hear from you too Esmei." Dean interjected quickly and sarcastically. "What can I do for you?"

"You can give me Crowley back, you bastard! Abaddon is taking over Hell and, to be honest, I think the Demons preferred Crowley's reign. So hand him back over to us!"

"Or what?" Dean provoked. "You'll kill me?"

"Oh no!" Esmei gasped mockingly. "I'll kill everyone in Kansas until I can see him."

Dean's eyes widened. "You're lying."

"Who knows Deanie, I think you should check the local news." Esmei laughed viciously. "Just listen." She looked down beside her; a young woman was in her hand trying to stop Esmei from chocking her.

Esmei laughed again and tightened her grip on the woman's neck. The only sound to some out of her mouth was a gruff squeak. "Speak up love! Dean, your hero and savior can't hear you!"

"H-help!" The woman chocked out hoarsely.

"You son of a bitch, Esmei!" Dean yelled. "I'm going to get you!"

"Come and get some then sugar!" Esmei shouted back before throwing the phone down on the floor, the woman whimpered and jumped in shock, and smashed it with her foot. Esmei smiled down at the woman. "Deanie boy can't save you now." Her voice was calm and she smirked.

"Why... are you doing this?" The woman coughed out.

Esmei shrugged. "Why the Hell not?!" She showed her red eyes to the woman. They were the last thing she saw as Esmei flicked her hand and snapped the woman's neck. Esmei looked out from the scene. There were three other bloody bodies leading to the woman's corpse. Esmei chuckled merrily to herself and wiped off some blood from her clothes. "Come and get me Dean."

Dean sprinted down the stairs of the Bunker. "Sam, find the local news for Demonic omens and strange deaths!" He yelled from stairs and jumping, missing the last three steps.

Sam's head shot up from his laptop and Kevin watched Dean stumble into the room waving his phone in the air. "Why? What's happened?"

"A pissed off Demon by the name of Esmei. She's outraged that we've got Crowley and is going on a killing spree unless we give her him." Dean exclaimed, Sam quickly typed on his laptop to find some unusual news. "Oh and Abaddon is taking over Hell."

Sam looked up at Dean. "What?"

"Yep, well that's what Esmei said anyway." Dean replied.

Kevin looked up at Dean. "Are we going to tell Crowley about Abaddon and Esmei? Or are we just going to let him simmering in the basement?"

Sam and Dean looked at each other. "He'll sure be annoyed that Abaddon is running Hell. We'll tell him about her but not Esmei." Dean looked at Sam. "You can keep trying to find Esmei, I'll tell our pet."

* * *

Dean hauled open the secrets doors to the basement. Crowley squinted at the sharp light from the archive room. Dean stood with the light on his back; Crowley could only make out his silhouette. "Hello darling." Crowley smiled. "Have you come to spank naughty me?"

Dean looked uncomfortable and quickly shook it off. "Sadly no, Crowley. I came to tell you about Hell."

"Has it gone to wrack and ruin without me? The King?"

Dean laughed loudly and Crowley responded with a confused face. "Oh no Crowley." Dean wandered into the chamber; he leaned over Crowley with his eyes locked on Crowley's. "Our old friend Abaddon has taken over Hell."

Crowley's eyes widened with shock and hatred. "That bitch!" He yelled. "She always wanted my job and now she's got it because I'm stuck in here! Chained down like an animal!"

Dean moved backwards from Crowley with a smile. "Tell us all the names of Demons around the world and we'll let you go."

"Never!" Crowley shouted. "I'd rather in here alone than out there with Abaddon!"

Dean laughed and moved back into the light. "Fair enough, Crowley." Crowley growled as Dean slung the heavy doors closed. He chuckled to himself and ambled back to Sam and Kevin.

He found them packing up their bags with haste. "Dean pack a bag, we're going to Topeka. Kevin will stay here and work on the table." Sam threw Dean's bag at him.

Dean caught the bag and sighed. "I was getting comfortable here aswell."


	2. Chapter 2

Sam and Dean pulled up outside of their motel in Topeka. Dean unloaded the trunk as Sam booked into the motel. Sam turned the key and unlocked the door. The room with littered with gaudy wallpaper and bedspreads, odd looking wooden flooring, a weird spiral partition and a tattered looking 70s rug but most importantly Magic Fingers. "Oh man!" Dean smiled throwing down his bag on the bed. "Magic Fingers! I've missed these!" He exclaimed at the sight of his favorite magazine beside it. "Busty Asian Beauties, Sammy! I love this place!"

Sam pulled a face and dumped his bag on his bed. "Dude, really? Do you really want to be reading and... relaxing while we have a really angry Demon around? Killing people?"

Dean looked at Sam with puppy dog eyes. "But Sam," Dean held up the magazine. "Asian Beauties."

"Dean, no." Sam said firmly. "We need to interview the lady who found the dead family and check out the crime scene. So get changed."

"Can I have at least a few minutes?" Dean nodded his head at the Magic Fingers.

Sam sighed and rolled his eyes. "5 minutes."

* * *

Sam and Dean were in the Impala only a few blocks away from the victim's home. They were in their FBI suits. "Do you think she'll kill anymore? This could be a trap." Sam said looking over at Dean.

"She's pissed about us taking Crowley; she'll kill more until we find her." Dean replied quickly glancing to Sam and then back to the road. "But we'll catch her." They drove around the corner and parked up behind the police caution tape. They simultaneously opened the doors and stepped out.

The local sheriff wandered to the car and they held out their FBI badges. "The FBI is here? Blimey. Well let's get down to business, Agents. I'm Sheriff Walker, and over there," He pointed to a rather distressed lady who was sitting on an Ambulance step. "is Kamila Murphy, she found the Stewart family dead about 1 hours ago. She's pretty shaken up."

"Where you the first here?" Dean asked.

Sheriff Walker shook his head. "My deputy was the first responder. He can tell you more about what happened more than I can." He nodded to his deputy who quickly dashed over. "Deputy these are Agents Hammett and Burton."

"It's nice to meet you." The deputy said looked at the FBI badges that Sam and Dean held up.

"I'd like to see where you found them, while Agent Burton talks to Miss Murphy." Dean said looking at the door and window.

"Sure, follow me." The deputy led Dean, under the alias of Agent Hammett, into the house. It still slightly smelled of blood, sulfur and smoke. The floor was an off grey colour with blood red stains where the family were killed. There were three dark red patches of dried blood.

They wandered into the middle of the room. The deputy pointed to two patches of blood, one of which was on the sofa the other halfway to the window. "I found Mr and Mrs. Steward there. They were... hacked apart." He took a deep breath, swallowed and continued. "Their daughter was found just over there, she was cut on her thighs, arms and neck and bled out."

The deputy finished off the tour in the kitchen. They stood before a drying blood patch and a crushed phone. "I found their other daughter here... her neck was snapped 360˚ and," The deputy took another deep breath. "her wrists were bound so tightly the veins and arteries exploded according to the coroner."

"Poor family." Dean said sadly, rubbing his chin. "Did you know them?"

"It's a small town, everyone knows each other. I did."

"Sorry, deputy." Dean patted his back.

..xXx..

Sam sat next to Kamila on the Ambulance step. "How are you feeling, Miss Murphy?" He asked calmly.

She had a shock blanket around her shoulders which she pulled down. "I just found my friends dead in their home, killed by some crazy bastard who doesn't care, how do you think I feel Agent?" She replied with a snap. "Sorry..."

"Don't be." Sam replied with a warm smile. "Could you tell me what happened?"

Kamila nodded. "I usually come round every morning to carpool their youngest daughter to school. I walked up the path and knocked on the door. There was no answer so I looked through the window to the living room and saw Harold and Eileen cut up on the floor, Regan looked so bloody and innocent, why would someone do that, and I could just see Ebony's feet on the kitchen tile." Kamila looked at Sam. "Why would someone do this Agent? They were friends with everyone!" She put her head in her hands. "Why?"

Sam rubbed her back. "I don't know, Miss. People can be sick to do this." Kamila nodded her head.

Sam looked up just as Dean and the deputy exited the house, Dean nodded to Sam as a sign to join him by the Impala. Sam nodded in response and stood up. "I've got to go now, but if you remember anything else about what you saw or heard, give me a call." He took out his fake business card and placed it in her hand.

"See you around agent." Kamila replied curling her hand around the card.

Sam nodded with a smile and joined Dean beside the Impala. "How is she?" Dean asked glancing over to Kamila.

"As you'd expect." Sam replied. "Where are we going next?"

"The Morgue. By the sounds of the deaths told to me by the dep. they were pretty gruesome, I wanna see if she left anything behind in the bodies or otherwise." Sam nodded and they got into the Impala and drove away.

As they did Kamila glanced up and watched them turn a corner, she smiled and Esmei's red Demon eyes crept across Kamila's grey ones. She chuckled. "I hope you're having fun, because I sure am." The eyes quickly disappeared as a paramedic walked by to check on her.

* * *

The coroner pulled out the tray that the deceased oldest daughter, Ebony, she was covered over with a white sheet. The coroner moved it down to just above her chest. Her face was pale with patches of purple around her lips, nose and eyes, and her finger tips were slowly turning purple too. Her hair still had its blackness in colour. Dean lifted up her wrist, he could still see the tight bond marks on her skin and where the veins and arteries burst.

"As you can see they burst with a hell of a lot of force, whoever done this must have tightened it so tight it touched the bone. It was done ante-mortem, she was still alive. Her neck," He pointed to her neck. "turned so hard that every bone in her neck shattered completely."

Sam and Dean glanced at each other. Sam asked, "Was there anything unusual about the bodies? Other than the obvious."

"Not that I can see." The coroner confessed. "I've got to do some paperwork, I'll leave you agents to them."

The brother's nodded and waited until he was out of the room. "She's crazy! Killing people like this! What the hell does she hope to accomplish?" Sam asked loud enough not to draw attention to them.

"We both know Esmei doesn't do anything without a notion. I guess we'll find out sooner or later." Dean replied just was anxious as Sam.

* * *

Kamila laid unconscious on a rug in her living room. Esmei, in her meat suit, emerged from a closet straightening out her sleeves. She sat down in front the coffee table behind Kamila. "Oi Kami!" Esmei exclaimed, gripping Kamila's hair and yanking up her head. Kamila looked up at her with fatigued eyes. Esmei slapped her.

The human reeled back and slumped against the sofa. "Hello!" Esmei waved at the shocked women. "Good afternoon!"

"What do you want?" Kamila asked with a small voice.

"It's simple," Esmei smiled. "if you tell the Winchesters about me, I'll rip out your organs and give them to your baby brother and then I'll burn out his heart and torture the crap out of you both in Hell. Got it?" She asked sternly. Kamila said nothing. Esmei grabbed her hair and yanked up her head again. "Got it?!" She shouted.

"Yes!" Kamila squeaked.

Esmei smiled and chuckled, "Good. I'll be watching you, Kamila Murphy. Always." Esmei giggled. "Take care!" She disappeared.

Kamila stared at the empty space where Esmei stood, she swallowed.


	3. Chapter 3

"Bloody hell. Dean!" Sam shouted from his laptop in the motel room. "We've got another one!" He was surfing the web for more Demon omens and found an unusual death in Wichita. A man called Isaac was murdered in his home alone; the cause of death was unknown as far as Sam could tell.

Dean, who was in the bathroom, poked his head out from behind the door. "Where? Who? How?"

"Wichita. A guy called Isaac. I don't know." Sam replied answering the questions. "Time to pack up and get going." Sam laughed as Dean humped his head against the wall and let out a groan. "God damn it!"

They packed up their belongings and said goodbye to the Sheriff. Before they left they stopped by Kamila's house. Strangely the curtains were drawn even though it was still bright outside. They glanced at each other soulfully and stepped out of the Impala taking out their guns as they did so. They then cautiously made their way up the path and steps to the front door. As Sam guarded, Dean picked the lock and carefully pushed the door open.

They held their guns high and walked in. The immediate smell of sulphur hit them instantly. Dean checked left while Sam took the right. He closed the door behind him.

"Dean!" Sam shouted, as he holstered his gun, running over to Kamila who was on the floor. Dean checked the surrounding rooms and found sulphur by the closet. He quickly rejoined his brother and Kamila.

"Sulphur is everywhere," Dean kneeled so he was eye height with Kamila. "Esmei was here, wasn't she?"

Kamila nodded.

"Why is she doing this?" Dean asked calmly.

"She's pissed at you." Kamila answered head down, still stricken from having a Demon inside her head. "She really wants that Crowley fella back. She won't let me know why." She slowly lifted her head and gave the brothers full eye contact. "She wants to know, if you ever came to talk to me, if you're getting her message."

"Message? What message?" Sam asked looking to Dean for an answer. Dean shook his head. Suddenly Kamila collapsed to the floor, choking on something unknown.

"Hex bag!" The brothers shouted together. Dean's phone rang. He answered, while franticly looking for the Hex bag. "What?!"

"Temper temper, Deanie." Esmei teased. "I just want you to know that if you had left Topeka, Kami wouldn't be in this state."

"I don't believe you." Dean said holding his mobile in between his cheek and shoulder, as he searched for the Hex bag poisoning Kamila.

"Fair enough." Esmei replied, kicking her legs up on the table near her. "I also rang to say you can't save everyone, darling. What's the line? Saving people, hunting things, the family business. It's how you justify your wretched trivial lives. The alcoholism, Demon blood, the collateral damage, the pain you've caused." Esmei taunted them as they wildly searched. Kamila's breathing became slower and she coughed more. "The one thing that allows you to sleep at night, the one bloody thing, is knowing that these people are out there, still out there, happy and healthy, and alive because of you, you great, big, bloody heroes. Well, I'm here to tell you that once I've finished in Texas I'm going to continue killing those you've saved."

Through the phone Esmei could hear Sam shouting at Dean that he couldn't find anything upstairs and downstairs was just as unrewarding.

"Sam!" Dean shouted, still holding the phone. He was holding up Kamila who was now coughing up blood. Sam thundered down the stairs and rushed into the living room. He took the phone from Esmei.

"Stop this!" Sam yelled down the phone.

"No chance, Sasquatch!" Esmei shouted back. "You'd better hurry to Wichita, oh wait! You can't because I've been there and killed that. If I were you I'd head to Garden City, let's see if you can save a bunch of college students from me."

"She's dead," Dean said sadly. "Esmei we're going to get you!"

"Good luck with that sugar! I'll be waiting!" She hung the phone up.

Sam and Dean looked at each other and at Kamila. They sighed. "We'll have to leave her here. She's just another victim like the Stewards. Come on Sammy." The brother's left Kamila on the floor and hurried out of the house. They jumped in the Impala and hastily drove away.

* * *

Sam slumped his back against the seat in the Impala. He was getting fed up of running around Kansas trying to save people who he knows is impossible. Dean was silent as he was driving along Route 54. He was contemplating what Esmei said to him on the phone.

_you can't save everyone  
I'm going to continue killing those you've saved  
I've been there and killed that  
let's see if you can save a bunch of college students_

Dean's hands tightly gripped on the stirring wheel, his teeth gritted together. He sighed angrily and quickly pulled over. Sam stared at him. "What the hell are you doing, Dean?" Once they were safely off the road, Dean hurried out and banged his fist on the bonnet of the black Impala. He grunted angrily. Sam jumped out of the Impala and watched as Dean kick a font tire in frustration. "Dean, what the hell is the matter?"

"Ever since we met Esmei, she's always been one step ahead. But not anymore. Sam, once we get to Garden City, we're to find as much information on her as much as possible, even if it means summoning dead relatives to do so, while we sort out these murders, got it?"

"Got it." Sam answered with a nod. Dean smiled small and they again got into the Impala and continued driving along Route 54.

* * *

**A/N Please don't forget to review, I want to know what you're think about this so far.**


	4. Chapter 4

In Garden City Esmei stood outside the home that belonged to her next victims. They were a group of four psychology students, but not like it mattered to Esmei, they were just another word in her message to the Winchesters. She watched as the curtain opened and of the students wandered to the window in his pyjamas, he yawned. Esmei rolled her eyes. He turned as he was talking to someone and she could see another one standing just behind him. They then walked away from the window. "Right then, lovelies, when shall we begin?" She asked to them, rubbing her hands together.

* * *

Dean and Sam rolled up outside of their hotel room. They unloaded their bags onto the beds and set out to try and find the students Esmei had told them about. They checked the local coffee shops for good looking targets but came up empty. So they then resorted to scouring the college campus for Demonic omens surrounding anyone particular.

They sat at the campus student-run cafe, Sam had brought his laptop and Dean had a steaming coffee resting next to him and a burger. "You got anything Sam?" Dean asked absently stirring the coffee.

"There's nothing out of the ordinary that's happened here. It's another normal town if we were just passing through." Sam replied.

"Except we're not passing through. Have you found any dirt on Esmei, distant family? Friends?"

"Dean I doubt she even kept the same name as she did when she was alive. And on top of that her vessel is British meaning she is too, probably, which makes things harder." Sam responded as Dean took a sip from his coffee.

Dean grunted and put it back on the table. "It's going to be a lot harder than I thought. Keep working." Sam nodded.

One of the waiters walked up to the brothers with an apron around his waist. He smiled sweetly. "Can I get you anything else?"

Dean shook his head. "No thank you..." He looked at his name tag. "Caleb." He smiled again and went to serve some other customers. Dean leaned over the table quickly. "Did you see his name tag?" He asked.

"Yeah, it said Caleb, why?" Sam asked.

Dean sighed. "Did you see his last name?" Sam shook his head, Dean rolled his eyes. "Murphy. I don't think it's a coincidence that she's killed someone already with the last name, and I bet you anything that the Isaac guys she killed in Wichita had the last name Murphy too."

"So... what?" Sam asked.

"Look up names that specifically have Murphy as a last name. We might be able to find Esmei's former name and ways to piss her off."

Sam nodded. "I'll do it."

* * *

That night Caleb was walking back to his campus home. It was dark, so naturally he carried a torch in his bag, as he did ever night when his shift finished. He wandered down the street with only the lights for light. He hummed and twirled his keys in between his fingers. He turned a corner and strolled towards the house he shared with three others. Seeing as it was dark they were all were asleep, he turned the key in the lock and stepped into the house. He threw his bag down on the floor and hung up his coat on the hook. He kicked off his shoes and made his way to his bedroom.

Once there he changed into his pajamas and slipped into bed. He turned off the light. Standing at the end of the bed was Esmei, her green eyes shone in the darkness. She moved around the bed until she was standing by the top if the bed. Esmei silently took out a knife from her boot. She leaned over Caleb's face and blew on her nose.

Caleb scratched his nose and squinted open his eyes. He was about to shout but Esmei quickly put her hand on her mouth. "Say or scream or do anything and I will cut your friends before you can blink." Esmei hissed quietly. "Understand?"

Caleb silently nodded under the hand.

"Good." Caleb mumbled under the hand. "What?" Esmei released it slightly.

"What do you want?" Caleb mumbled.

"It's not a what, it's who, you and you're friends enable me to send a message to too rather asshole brothers. Now then," Esmei ran the knife down Caleb's neck, some of her hair dropped onto Caleb's forehead. "Tell me about your friends and why I should spare them."

Sam and Dean had followed Caleb home from the café making sure he was safe from being attacked by Esmei. They would have no luck though; Esmei bypassed them by teleportation, so sitting where they were was not a good idea. Sam had binoculars while Dean just used his eyes and tapped his fingers on the handle. "Dean, are you sure we should stay out here? She might be already inside and everyone dead."

Dean looked over to Sam and nodded. "Good idea, we should go in." From the backseat Dean pulled forward his and Sam's guns and Ruby's knife. They nodded at each other and simultaneously opened the doors and stood up out of the Impala. Sam tucked the knife into his pocket and they moved towards the back of the house, being careful to not set off any lights, alarms or animals.

Dean picked open the back door and quietly pushed it open. They held their guns to their chests and wandered through the house.

Back in Caleb's bedroom, he had told Esmei why she should spare his friends. Suddenly she heard a floor board creek and her head quickly turned to the door. She tilted her head. "It looks like Sam and Dean are here." She turned her head back to Caleb. She moved her head so her nose almost touched Caleb's. "Scream for me, Caleb, scream for me." She pressed the knife against his neck and he screamed. Esmei took a satisfied breath and slit his throat. She laughed, tucked the bloody knife in her boot and disappeared.

Sam and Dean burst into the room just to see Esmei disappear with a smirk. Dean ran over to Caleb and immediately pressed a nearby cloth on his neck. Caleb's room mated rushed into the room. The woman screamed at the sight of them.

"Call 911!" Sam shouted at them, one of them nodded and ran from the bedroom. "It wasn't us." Sam said. "Otherwise we'd be gone already ok?" Sam asked calmly. The remaining two nodded. Dean turned to Sam and the two with bloody hands. He silently shook his head.

The girl sobbed and was given a hug by her friend. "Shh, Edith." He hushed.

They had scarpered the next morning while the Police and Ambulance crews did their usual routine. When they had disappeared, the remaining three had taken up new lodgings in a house not far from the first. They called Sam and Dean to force them to tell them who and what was after Caleb and themselves. Sam looked at Dean as they sat on the couch in the living room. Dean rubbed his neck as Edith paced in front of them.

"So you are saying that we have a... _Demon_ after us, and you don't why but has something to do with another _Demon_?" She waved her hands in the air. "You can't be serious! They don't exist!"

"I'm afraid they do, and we're trying to stop her from hurting you three." Sam responded.

"But why us? We didn't do anything." One of the men asked.

"We think it's something to do with her distant family but we could be wrong." Dean said.

"So what do we do to stop her coming in?" Asked the other.

"You need to salt every entrance in the house, we're going to spray paint Devil's Traps around the place too, they will stop her from moving, then we'll kill her."

"Fair enough." The latter roommate replied.

"Oscar! This doesn't even make sense! For all we know they killed Caleb and they'll kill us."

"I don't know Edith, they did give us a pretty plausible reason for being here and trying to save Caleb." Oscar replied. "And Martin believes them, so it's two against one."

Edith huffed defeated. "Fine, I'll believe you."

Dean smiled and stood up rubbing his hands together. "Let's get started."


	5. Chapter 5

**Warning this Chapter has a torture scene near the end. It contains blood and other stuff. Enjoy**

* * *

Dean and Sam spray painted Devil's traps under the rug and on the ceiling. Edith, Oscar and Martin salted the doors and windows and vents. Once everything was finished they regrouped in the large, and no longer clean, living room. "If anyone knocks on the door squirt them with this," Dean handed them bottles of Holy water. "It's Holy water, it will burn any Demon." The three of them nodded.

"Only go outside in groups or pairs, here are our numbers if you get suspicious of anyone." Sam said handing Oscar their cards. "We're going to do some of our own work on the one after you, but that is none of your concern."

"Thanks guys." Martin said thankfully, with a smile and a nod.

"No problem, and don't get killed." Dean said with a smile.

"We'll try not to." Oscar smiled back.

"We'll leave you to it. Just remember everything we have said." Dean warned heading towards the door. "Call us even if it's nothing." The three of them nodded again and walked the brother's to the door. They said their goodbyes and the brother's returned to the Impala and drove towards the motel.

* * *

That night Oscar was getting bored with staying inside or only going out with his roommates, luckily it was a weekend so he won't miss any of his classes. He made his way to the back door. "Dude!" Martin shouted stepping in between the door and Oscar. "Where are you going?"

"I can't smoke inside, so I'll do it outside." He said stepping around Martin. "So back off."

"But the Demon!" He said louder.

"I don't care about her."

Martin sighed and watched as Oscar opened the door. "But I'll be standing by the door."

"Alright." Oscar shrugged. He stepped over the Devil's trap and wandered outside, he took out a cigarette from his trouser pocket. He pulled out his lighter and lit it. He took a relaxing breath, smoke poured from his mouth.

"Where the hell is Oscar?" Edith asked, turning around the corner from the stairs, she out stretched her arms.

"Having a smoke." Martin replied, nodding his head to the back door. "Where else?"

"Didn't anyone tell you that smoking was bad?" Esmei asked standing with her back and foot against the wall. She rolled her head and smiled at Oscar

"Shi-!" But Esmei snapped her fingers and the door shut with a bang. Oscar dropped the cigarette and hurried to the door, he banged on it with fear surging through his body. Martin and Edith hurried to the door and tried to force it open. "Crap! Call the brothers!" He yelled. Edith nodded and ran to the house phone. She frantically pressed the buttons.

Esmei tutted, shaking a finger, and shook her head. "Oh, I don't think so." She clamped her hand down on Oscar's shoulder and whisked him away to her hideout.

The back door burst open with a snap, Martin fell out an landed face first on the ground. He groaned and pushed himself to his feet. His head whipped around the dark garden, he quickly turned on outside lights. "Son of a bitch!" He yelled into the air.

* * *

Sam and Dean arrived at the house in a matter of minutes. They burst into the front door holding their guns high. They searched the ground floor and the first, they sound sulfur outside by Oscar's dropped cigarette. "I hold you to stay together!" Dean exclaimed.

"We did!" Martin snapped at Dean. "He was only outside for a fag and I was at the backdoor keeping an eye on him!"

Dean huffed, annoyed. "Well, did you turn your back on the door?" Sam asked calmer than his brother.

"It was only for a second." Martin confessed. "Edith wanted to know where he was."

"Oh my god!" Edith gasped. "It's all my fault! I made Martin turn around!"

Dean grasped her shoulders firmly. "Listen here, it was _not_ your fault! OK?" He shouted at her. Edith nodded slowly. "Good. Now then," Dean nodded at Sam who took out two guns from his jacket. "These guns are loaded with rock salt and it should hurt like hell when you fire it at a Demon, ok?"

Martin nodded and took the gun in his hand. "I've never fired any gun before."

"That's about to change." Sam replied. "I'm sorry but you're going to have to shot something."

Edith swallowed and was given the other gun by Sam. "I don't want to kill someone."

"You won't be killing anyone; you'll be killing a monster." Dean said handing them rock salt ammo. "Don't hesitate to fire." He said firmly. Edith and Martin nodded, staring down at the black guns in her hands.

* * *

"Hello there, Oscar." Esmei said wandering towards Oscar from the shadows of her hideout. Her hands were clasped behind her back. Oscar was tied to a chair with a single dim light above his head. He wriggled in his bonds.

"Who the crap are you?" Oscar asked watching her.

"Do you kiss your mother with that mouth?" Esmei asked with a smirk. "Who I am is none of your concern. What you have to worry about now is the fact that I'm going to kill you painfully and leave you to die."

Oscar stared at her. "Let me go."

"No." She replied bluntly.

"Worth a shot anyway." Oscar said.

"I like you," She said pointing at him, "but I'm still going to kill you." Esmei strolled around him and punched him in between his shoulder blades; she moved her fingers around in his back. Oscar yelled in pain. Esmei laughed and pulled her hand out. She licked her finger. "Um, I might not be a vampire but I do know AB blood type. Lovely."

Blood trickled down Oscar's back, seeping into his clothes. His head hung, tired. Esmei took out a knife and stroked his across his cheeks. She put a little more pressure on it and the knife left behind a long bloody cut. She did the same to his other each and forehead.

"You see Oscar, torture is like a work as art, you must respect the equipment and not the person." Esmei smiled cutting his stomach.

"Just kill me already." Oscar breathed out.

"Painful, fast or slow?" Esmei asked.

"I don't care, you'll do it slow anyway."

"Yeah, your right." She walked around him twiddling in the knife in between her fingers. "I'll do something I enjoy." She gripped the knife's handle tight. "Say goodbye." Oscar looked at her as if to say _what?_ but she raised the knife and stabbed him in the head. His head quickly dropped to his chest. She wiped away some blood that was on her skirt, and rubbed her hands together with a satisfied giggle. Esmei walked to behind the chair and untied the bonds. Oscar's limp body collapsed to the ground like a ragdoll. Esmei grunted as she kicked him so he faced the ceiling. The knife stuck out his head.


	6. Chapter 6

Sam sat on the couch in the living room with Dean beside him, and Edith and Martin in front. They were discussing about a way to lure out Esmei and trap her and no doubt kill her. They decided on letting Edith and Martin out alone while the brothers followed close behind. So when Esmei showed her face, they would pounce and get her. They decided to act that night so they won't lose anyone else. Dean brought in the weapons from the Impala and they spent the rest of the day ironing out any flaws they came across in their plan.

Edith and Martin showered and changed into formal clothes as if they were going on a date. Edith hid a gun in her bag and Martin hid his in his inside jacket pocket. "We'll be right behind you. Don't worry about a thing." Dean reassured them. "Off you go."

Edith took a shaky, nervous breath. Martin hugged her quickly. "It's going to be ok." He told her, kissing her head, Edith nodded and they headed out the door. Sam and Dean waited for a moment before following them out. They had their guns in their trousers and holy water bottles in their jackets.

Esmei watched them leave the home from the shadowed bushes across the road from the house. She looked down the street to Edith and Martin. She cracked her neck and swiftly moved through the dark.

"Martin... what's going to happen to us if we get caught by this Demon chick?" Edith asked as they wandered down the street with Sam and Dean covering the sides.

"I don't know, Edie. But from what the brothers said... it can't be good." Martin confessed, hushed. "But don't be scared, you've got me." He smiled at her. Edith smiled back.

"Oh Hell!" Esmei shouted from behind them, as Sam wandered closer to her. She deliberately wandered to close to Sam so he could see her. He raised his pistol when he saw her.

"Dean!" Sam shouted as he took off after her down the road.

Dean hurried forward to Edith and Martin. "Me and Sam will take her, you get back-"

"No!" Edith shouted. "She killed our friends and we'll do the same to her."

"But!" Dean started.

"No buts." Martin said, "We're coming." Dean sighed and reluctantly nodded at the two and they hastily took off after Sam.

Esmei lead Sam and the others down the street down around a corner where the trees lined the sides of the road. She glanced behind her shoulder, smirked and continued running and pretending to be scared. Sam's speed picked up and he was closer to Esmei than she had hoped. She took a deep breath and sprinted. "I'm getting to old for this." She muttered under her breath.

Ahead of them she could see the huge dark warehouse in the distance. She smirked and hurried ahead. "Stop!" Dean shouted sprinting to Sam; he grabbed him by the arm to stop him from running further. "She's lead us here." Dean breathed. "It's a trap, we have to be careful."

"We'll go in slowly," Sam uttered as Edith and Martin caught up with them. "Be at the ready and shoot anything that has black or red eyes." Edith and Martin nodded. Dean took a deep breath and they charged on towards the warehouse. Would he finally be rid of Esmei?

* * *

Sam paired off with Martin; they wandered around a fallen pile of pipes in the darkness. A single light lit where they were. Sam peered around the corner and scanned the area with his eyes; he then nodded at Martin, who was behind him, indicating that it was clear. They moved through the warehouse with caution, checking each and every crack and crevice.

Dean was with Edith searching the other side of the building. Anything that alarmed them made them walk carefully and slower. They looked around the area; there was a small light yellow pile of powder by a service vent. Dean made sure the area was clear and proceeded to hurry to the powder, take some on his finger and sniff it.

"Sulphur." He said looking to Edith. "She's close."

..xXx..

Back with Sam and Martin and they were quietly moving through a door and into a large area. Ahead of them was the dead Oscar slumped on the cold floor. Martin started for him but Sam grabbed his arm. "Don't. He's dead already," Sam pointed at the knife sticking out of his head. "Sorry, man."

Martin sighed sadly. "He was a good friend." He looked at Sam. "We need to kill his bitch."

"Oh come now!" They heard Esmei gasp from behind them. They whipped around on their heels. "I'm hardly a bitch now, Marty. You can't call me that just because you don't approve of my artwork."

"Artwork?!" Martin gasped. "You've killed two of my friends!"

"And it's soon going to be more than that!" Esmei hollered strolling around them. She got to Oscar's dead body and she shoved his body to roll over. "Sammy, Marty, I'd hurry up and find Dean and Edith if I were you."

"What have you done to them?" Sam asked aggressively and worriedly.

"Nothing yet, just hurry up and find them." She said with a smirk. She stared at them with a smile and they rushed away shouting for Dean and Edith. Dean and Edith were shouting for Sam and Martin too, Esmei had told them the same thing, that something bad was about to happen to them.

Esmei stood behind a wall as Dean ran past with Edith following behind. "Edie? Are you there?" She asked in Oscar's body. Edith slowed to a stop and looked around.

"Oscar?" Edith asked quietly. "Is that you?"

Oscar moved his head around the corner, Esmei made sure that the bloodier part of his head was hidden in the shadows. "Of course it is, stupid." He smiled. "Listen, you've got to follow me. The chick that got me in here has captured Martin." Edith gasped. "We've got to get him out."

Edith nodded and she followed Oscar back to the room where he initially died. Martin was nowhere to be seen. Edith stared at Oscar, who was chuckling. "Oh, hon." Oscar smiled and showed her Esmei's red eyes.

"Demon!" Edith shouted, she fumbled with the gun and fired it at Oscar's chest.

"Ow!" Oscar shouted taken aback by the rock salt round. "That hurt!" He brushed himself down. "Bloody Hell, woman."

Sam, Martin and Dean ran into each other as they crossed paths. "Dean!" Sam shouted. He looked around for Edith. "Where is Edith?"

Dean turned around. "She was right behind me!" He shouted angrily. Somewhere in the warehouse a girl screamed.

"Edith!" Martin shouted, turning his head around and sprinting towards the scream.

Dean and Sam took off after him. "Martin, don't!"

..xXx..

They ran into the dimly lit area. Edith was alive and strung up on the wall and Martin was standing in front of Esmei in her normal meat suit. She was smiling and whistled. Edith snapped out of unconsciousness and wiggled in the air. "Hello Sam, Dean." Esmei smiled. "Say goodbye to your new friends."

Esmei snapped her fingers and Martin exploded with his blood flying onto everyone. Edith screeched as she watched him explode. Dean and Sam pulled faces as the blood got them. Dean spat out same blood, Sam wiped his mouth.

Esmei licked the blood from her lips and grinned. "A positive. Not bad, a bit bitter."

Dean growled and stepped forward. "Why are you doing this?"

"Have you still not got it yet?" Esmei asked.

Sam moved forward. "We do, it's your family. They are your descendants."

Esmei laughed wholeheartedly. "Heck no. They were just collateral damage; all I was interested in was the first names. Not a bad guess though." She looked up at Edith, she chuckled.

Dean quickly took out his shotgun and shot Esmei with rock salt. "Go to Hell!"

Esmei stumbled back and blinked. "Bloody Hell! Would anyone else like to shot me?" Sam took the opportunity to shot her too. "Pissing Hell, Sam!" She shouted again, she rubbed some salt off her shirt and coat. She smirked. "Oh and Dean, I've been there, thank you. I found it quiet lovely."

"Please get me down!" Edith begged with tears falling down her check.

"Oh sorry." Esmei snapped her fingers and Edith was stretched. Her limbs snapped off with loud noises. Dean looked to the floor and Sam sighed. "Take this a friendly warning, my dears. Back off. I'll leave you with a passing message. Check out the victims." She smiled and waved at the confused brothers. "Bye!" She disappeared leaving Sam and Dean alone in the warehouse with a bloody bodies and piles of human tissue littered around them.

* * *

After a few hours of tiding up the warehouse, the brothers finally made it back to their motel. Dean was furious about what happened and Sam was just tired. "Ok Sammy," Dean said angrily. "We are going to find out every single thing to do with Esmei, past and present. I don't care how long it takes; we are going to get to the bottom of this little bitch of a Demon."

Sam nodded at his angry brother, not wanting to say anything to enrage him more.

* * *

_Edie- EE-dee_

**A/N: Don't forget to leave reviews.  
**

**It might be a while until the next chapter, I've got some bad writers block. So please, keep with me.**

**Thank you! :)**


	7. Chapter 7

It was 2 days after the incident in Garden City. Dean was half asleep on the table and Sam was mindlessly surfing the web to find dirt on Esmei. Nothing Demonic had happened but they knew that she was planning to kill again. Dean's head lowered onto the table and it made a loud bang. Dean snorted and his head snapped up. "I'm up!" He said tiredly. He blinked a couple of times and stared at Sam, he kicked his leg. "Oi Sammy!"

Sam grunted and shook his tried head. "Ah, what!" He gasped rubbing his leg. "Dean! That hurt"

"Have you found anything?" Dean asked standing up and moving to the mini bar.

"I think I'm getting there. I've been looking at English records for the last 10 hours and I think I found something." Sam said watching Dean open the bar and take out two beers.

"Like what or who?" Dean asked, opening the bottles and handing one to Sam.

Sam took the beer. "Well, instead of searching for her I've been trying to find dead relatives of her family, because I doubt Esmei kept her human name, I've been guessing when she was alive." Dean sat down opposite him. "So I've got good news and bad news."

"What's the good news?" Dean asked.

"Her surname was defiantly Murphy."

"And the bad news?"

"I need her real first name to narrow the list down. There are so many deaths, it's really hard to narrow down."

Dean took a swig of the beer. "I think it's about time we made a deal."

* * *

The brother's stood at a crossroads and buried a box of the ritual items; a black cat bone, yarrow, graveyard dirt, and a photograph of Dean. They only waited a few moments for a Crossroads Demon to appear. "I heard that you both were back to killing everything. What can I do for you?" The Demon asked with a smile.

Dean gestured around to the huge Devil's trap painted on the road. The Demon sighed frustratingly. "You can't get out as you can see." Dean said a small smile.

"Well what do you want?" He asked glancing at the Devil's trap and the demon-killing knife in Sam's hand.

"We need you to tell us everything about Esmei." Sam said stepping forward.

The Demon raised a surprised eyebrow. "I do no idea she was still in business. I thought you boys had finished her off months ago."

"Yeah, well she's still alive." Dean replied. "And before you say anything, we are going to make no deal, just tell us about her and we won't kill you."

The Demon walked around them. "What do you need to know?"

"Her real human name and where she used to live." Sam answered. "No tricks."

The Demon smiled. "Well... I never liked her anyway." He looked at the knife. "You won't kill me?" Sam shook his head. "Ok, you've got yourselves a deal. An I-won't-get-you-in-ten-years kind of deal."

"Spill." Dean said.

"Well, from what I know her real name was Eleanora Murphy. But I don't know where she was buried, sorry." He shrugged.

Dean nodded at Sam and he quickly grabbed the Crossroads Demon by the neck. He held the knife to his neck. "I swear I don't know! But one of her family was buried at Nottingham Cemetery, in Nottingham, England by the name of George! Her brother!"

Dean smiled and gestured for Sam to let the Demon go. "There, it wasn't that hard was it?"

"Now break the trap so I can go."

Dean walked to the edge of the trap and broke it by kicking away some painted gravel, when he turned around the Demon had gone and Sam was facing him with a smile. "I'll call those Hunters we met in Scotland to find anyone close enough to Nottingham to ship over an object from-"

"No need to." The Crossroads Demon said appearing next to Sam, making him jump. "I stole the ring the kid wore so you can summon him to help you. And if you tell her I helped you, she'll kill me." The Demon quickly disappeared again after throwing the ring to Sam.

Sam studied the ring. "We've got a ghost to summon."

* * *

Back at the hotel, the brothers gathered up all the ingredients for summoning the spirit of Esmei's brother George. Dean placed the ring in the middle of the paper. Sam made a salt ring outside of the ingredients. "Amate spiritum obscure, te quaerimus, oramus nobiscum colloquere, apud nos circita." He said.

Dean lit a match and threw it into middle. Fire rose from the ring and quickly died down. Standing behind the dying flames was a man in poor late 1700's period clothing. His hands were on his hips and he wore an unhappy expression. "Are you George?" Sam asked cautiously.

"I am George." The man replied standing firm. "What can I do for you?"

"We need to talk about your sister, Es-Eleanora." Dean answered with a smirk.

George huffed annoyed and rolled his eyes. "My sister," He muttered. "What the hell has she done now?"

"I take it you two didn't get on?" Dean asked with another smile.

"Indeed, sir. She was a shy, young, menace." George confessed. "I still hate her and I enjoy getting one over her. What do you need to know?"

"Weaknesses, ways to slow her down- anything." Sam said picking up a notepad and pen to write them down.

The corner of George's lips curled into a smile. "Where do I start?"


	8. Chapter 8

Esmei stood in front of a mirror; she was trying on the clothes that belonged to her next two victims. The weather was fairly bad, the clouds had turned grey and it was raining. The house belonged to a Bernadette and Olivia; they lived with two others, who were out of town. The bedroom was rather big; it had a double bed in the middle, which was littered with pillows and cushions. The colours on the walls were of a pastel variety and the carpet was an odd light green colour. The wardrobe was full of clothes and the mirror had a wooden frame.

She seemed particularly fond of a black backless waistcoat. She tugged on a clean white dress shirt and put on the waistcoat buttoning it up at the back. She picked out dark grey trousers and pulled on some socks followed by putting on her usual ankle boots. Her coat and blazer were on throw on the bed. She adjusted her necklace; a red ruby in the shape of a heart had black devils horns and tail. Her brown hair was lying by her shoulders. "Now, I've put on something that doesn't smell like millennia year old blood, time to go murdering."

She hurried over to the bed and pulled on her blazer and coat. She straightened the collar and made her way to the stairs. She walked down the stairs and slid around the corner, with her arms extended, prancing into the lounge. "Hello Bernie, hello Olivia!" She said, smiling and waving, finally clasping her hands together.

Bernadette and Olivia where lying in the middle of the living room, gagged and bound. They had small shallow cuts along their necks and thighs. "Women in my day couldn't do art; I guess I'm making up for it now. How do you like it?"

They both replied with muffled shouting. "Hm..." Esmei said nodding, rubbing her chin. "You're right, they need more red." The two of them shook their head rapidly to try and stop Esmei from cutting them, again. She swiftly took out her knife and twiddled it around her fingers. "Who first?" The girls shrieked in protest but it only come out muffled through the gag.

"Bernie, you can go first." Esmei said smiling again. She moved to Bernadette and traced the knife along the women's leg, slightly adding pressure the higher she went.

Bernadette's muffled screamed floated to Esmei's ear and she smiled satisfyingly. "That's it, Bernie. Scream."

Tears streamed down the red head's cheeks as she left out another scream, yet again being quietened by the gag. Olivia tried to shuffle towards her crying friend but was stopped by a foot to the face. Esmei rolled her eyes and lifted the knife, twiddling it in her fingers again.

Bernie said something muffled, so Esmei carefully moved the gag out of the way. "Why are you doing this?!" squeaked Bernadette through the searing pain in her leg.

Esmei's cold green eyes locked on Bernadette's warm brown ones. "I'm trying to get the attention of some rather annoying brats." She smiled. "I'm just copying something they do; they like to kill to get the attention of someone like me."

"What are you?!" Bernadette panted with fear, looking up at her captor.

Esmei smiled a toothy grin and flashed her red Demon eyes. Bernadette gasped and squirmed in her ropes. "Demon. I'm a Demon, and the right hand to the King of Hell."

"Satan?" Bernie gasped again.

Esmei threw her head back and laughed loudly. "No! He's in the Cage," Esmei said as if everyone knew about Lucifer. "No, no. Someone a lot more se- deserving."

Bernadette raised an eyebrow but ignored it. "But why us? What did we do?!"

"Nothing." Esmei smiled with a shrug. "But it seems that this is the only way to get the attention of two little brothers. To be honest though, they do the same to my kind, so I'm only returning the favour."

Bernadette struggled to move away the murderous Demon and Esmei's chilling laugh didn't help the pounding heart in her chest. "You're sick!" The human shouted. "You're disgusting! You're a complete whore!" She spat the last word.

Rage surged through the Demon's body, her faced reddened and the knife was quickly by the Human's neck. "You'll pay for that!" Esmei screeched coldly. She grabbed the slowly awakening Olivia and forced her awake by slapping her so hard across the face that it left huge red mark. "Watch as I kill her!" She said smirking, that sent a chill down both women's spines.

Bernadette kicked her feet at Esmei's head and, while the Demon was stunned, crawled away with adrenaline coursing through her veins.

Esmei snarled and her eyes flashed burning red. She quickly stomped to her feet and chased after the Human, swiftly grabbing her collar when she caught up. Esmei dangled Bernadette in the air and smiled frostily at terrified Olivia. She held the knife high and buried it deep into Bernadette's skull.

Olivia screamed as Bernadette's limp body thumped to the ground. Olivia's screaming stopped suddenly as she too was stabbed in the chest by the angered Demon with fiery red eyes.

Esmei smiled to herself at the next part of her message to the Winchesters. She glanced down to the bloody knife and proceeded to wash off the fresh blood in the pristine kitchen sink. She wiped off some blood from her coat, trousers and boots.

Suddenly she felt a heated breeze behind her; she swallowed and turned to face the Demon at her heels. She smiled slightly. "Abaddon," Esmei said kindly. True be told, Esmei was petrified of Abaddon, so keeping up the pretence of not being scared was a little bit harder than first thought. "Last I heard was that you were deep fried by the Moose Whinechester."

"I see you're using Crowley nicknames for them." Abaddon replied with a look of disgust.

Esmei smiled and said, "Well, it fits them." Esmei smiled again and moved past the Knight of Hell into the lounge. She gestured at the two freshly dead bodies. "So, how'd you like it?" Esmei quickly glanced to Abaddon then back at the bodies. "They had input, you know."

Abaddon nodded small and cleared her throat so Esmei gave her her full attention. "Where's Crowley?" The Knight asked bluntly.

"Like I know." Esmei said, lying and throwing her hands in the air indicating she didn't know.

Abaddon conveyed a look of criticism and anger before stepping closer to the Crossroads Demon. "Don't lie to me." She announced coldly. "I know you are still his right hand Demon, wherever he is."

Esmei remained shaken behind her mask but kept a calm face.

"I know you know where he is." Abaddon said, again in the same tone she used before. "Tell me."

"Why?" The Demon replied with curiously.

"I don't need to tell the likes of you what my business is. It is my own." Abaddon was becoming increasingly annoyed by the dutiful Demon.

"You do if you need to know where Crowley is." Esmei was determined to know why Abaddon needed Crowley.

Abaddon sighed defectively but would only tell her the basics, "I need to know if he's dead."

"Why?" Esmei said again firmly.

Reaching the end of her tether, Abaddon clamped her hand around Esmei's neck and lifted her off the floor.

The Demon tried to evacuate Esmei from her meat suit, but she wasn't having it. She stayed put. "I've never made deals while being threatened and I don't intend on starting now." Esmei said looking directly at Abaddon's eyes.

"We are not making a deal." The hand tightened. "Tell me what I need to know or I will kill you and that pretty little meat suit of yours."

"Good luck with that," said the smirking Demon. "She's been dead for about... I dunno, year or less so-"

Esmei was cut off by the increasing constriction from the increasingly irritated Abaddon. "Tell me," The fiery haired Demon hissed.

Esmei grunted, "Urgh. Fine, let me down first."

Abaddon thought for a moment before complying and putting the dark haired Demon down.

"Thank you." Esmei said with fake gratitude. She rubbed her neck and adjusted her collar, then put her arms down by her side. "Now then... Crowley- Why do you want to know if he's dead?"

While Abaddon groaned loudly at the bothersome Demon, Esmei fingered around her pocket for her knife. When she found it she visibly smiled and gripped it tight. Even though it wasn't Demon-killing, it would give her time to get the hell out of dodge and away from the furious Knight of Hell.

With the smile Esmei gained from finding her knife, she said, "I guess there is no harm in telling ya." The Crossroads Demon took a deep breath, was she really going to do this? "Crowley is-" As quick as a flash Esmei's hand was at Abandon's head but was stopped by the pissed off Demon.

"Really?" Abaddon asked, not in the slightest startled by the event. She would have been even more surprised if Esmei hadn't have done it. She looked at the awkwardly standing Demon. Esmei's legs were apart as though as she was going to run and her arms were ready to fight.

"Eh," Esmei said with a shrug. "Worth a try."

As rapidly as the knife was by Abandon's head it was in Esmei's chest and forced down to her abdomen. Abaddon pulled her forward to whisper into the shocked Demon's ear. "Go and run to your King." She hissed.

The knife stuck out as Abaddon let go. Esmei grasped the knife and sunk to her knees. She looked up when she heard Abaddon laughing before promptly disappearing. _Stabbed by my own knife! _she thought, _I'm going to get that bitch if it's the last thing I do,_ despite the fact it might be.

Esmei forced herself to roll back onto her heels and push up hard with no aid from her hands, as they were gripping the knife. She had no time to wait around and die, she had to kill the last two in the sequence before Sam and Dean got wind of location.

She groaned as she stood up, still hunched over. The knife was in pretty deep, Abaddon sure knew how to kill a Demon slowly. We was going to kill the last two ever quickly, luckily she knew where they were.

* * *

Before long she was stealthily on the back of their car. They were talking about something Esmei couldn't care for. She pulled out the secondary knife from her boot. "Yusuf, Seth," she announced. "How's it going?"

Yusuf, who was driving the car, swerved viciously at the sudden strange voice coming from the back of his car. He narrowly missed the oncoming traffic. "Jesus Christ!" he exclaimed loudly. "Who the hell are you?!"

"Not Jesus that's for sure." Esmei said with a grin. "No, no, I'm gonna kill you as I've killed Bernie and Livi." Before the two men could even react to the news a knife was plunged into Yusuf's head, which was followed by Seth taking the wheel and swerving deliberately into a tree. His head smashed the window screen, shattering it. Since Esmei wasn't wearing a seat belt, she was propelled through the two from seats and through the screen onto the bonnet of the car.

"Damn it!" She shouted as she came to. Onlookers watched the crash unfurl, most called for the emergency services. "Oh." Esmei said seeing the growing crowd. She quickly stabbed Seth to make sure he was dead and disappeared the hell out there.

She didn't get very far; she evaporated in the nearby forest.

* * *

**A/N Here is another chapter. Thanks for reading. Please review so I know if you are enjoying this. I also want to know what you think of Esmei. Until next time, bye!**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N Just to let you know there is a case of the S word in here. Enjoy reading!**

* * *

Esmei glanced around with blurry vision. She could make out the dense, dark green forest surrounding her. She was lying by a log that was covered in moss; she was inches away from face palming a pile of mushrooms. Behind she could hear the sound of chattering and sirens floating to her from the crash site. She swore harshly at herself for being weak and only transporting a couple of meters. She gazed down at the knife still imbedded in her abdomen.

"I'm gonna regret this," she said grasping the knife firmly in her hands. Esmei took a deep rickety breath and yanked the knife out, hard. For some reason this trigged her ability to transport, as her surroundings had changed to an open road with dense trees all around her.

She collapsed with a thud and an agonized groan. She heaved out a lungful of air, blowing away some gravel and grit that lay on the road. Abaddon must have done something to stop her healing as fast as she did.

Suddenly she heard the sound of a familiar engine roaring its way to her location. "Shit." She said loudly. Try as she might Esmei was unable to move herself from her spot in the middle of the road, but when the black car raced around the corner she forced herself to roll to the side slightly, to avoid getting hit. The Impala swerved and quickly screeched to a halt.

She watched as the doors hastily swung open and Sam and Dean emerged from vehicle, Sam held the Demon-killing knife in his hands while Dean had his trusted pistol gripped tightly. She sucked in her pride and glanced at them with her friendly charm. Dean kicked away her bloodstained knife, so she couldn't use it against them.

"Hello boys." She said with a smile. "Fancy meeting you here."

"The hell happened to you?" Dean asked in a 'not caring' tone. As a matter of fact he was rather enjoying her being on the end of a knife instead of him or his brother.

"Who'd you think, green eyes? Our old friend, Abaddon." She spat at the name and sucked in air through her mouth as she winced.

Dean smirked pleasingly. "She did a good number on you."

"No? Really?" She retorted sarcastically. Esmei glanced up at Sam, studying him, "How you doing big man?"

"All the better for seeing you like a dying lamb." Sam replied.

"Charming!" Esmei exclaimed. "I'm lying in the middle of the road and you see it fit to take the piss! Jeez." When she looked at Sam again something didn't seem right, she didn't know what it was but his aura was different. She shook it away and glanced to Dean. "Guess who she wanted to see."

"Crowley." Sam and Dean answered simultaneously. "She found us and needed to know where he was."

"Same here, Deanie. But I didn't say a thing." There was quite a pool of blood forming under Esmei. The healing hadn't kicked in and she was getting increasingly worried even if she didn't show it. She glanced up at them again. "I don't know where you are going, but have you got room from another troubled soul?"

Dean and Sam glanced at each other. They stepped away slightly so they could talk without being eavesdropped. "We _can't_ let her come with us!" Sam said stressing the word can't.

"Especially since she'll kill most of Texas to get to us and given the chance, will kill us." Dean rubbed his chin and sighed. "But she could help us with Crowley, they do work together."

"Yeah," Sam agreed slightly. "But she can't see The Bunker or where we are. Can we really trust her?"

"I don't know." Dean looked to Esmei, who was having a hard time focusing her eyes, the pool of blood was increasingly getting bigger, then he looked back to Sam. "The state she's in, she'd do anything for her life."

Sam knew what Dean was thinking, he was nodding. "Kill two birds with one stone. We save her life if she helps us with Crowley... Good idea, Dean."

Dean smiled and the brothers wandered back to Esmei. She wasn't enjoying the fact that she was relying on the Winchesters to save her life and hating it more when thinking about helping them. Dean folded his arms across his chest and grinned, "We'll save your life." Esmei waited to hear the rest. "As long as you promise to help us with Crowley."

Esmei raised an eyebrow and narrowed her eyes. "What _are_ you doing with him?"

"That's none of your business." Sam said quickly looking at Dean.

Esmei thought. If she said yes, then she could see Crowley and make sure he was ok (well, as ok as Crowley could get), she would live and could help the Winchester's with hunting down Abaddon. If she said no, then they would no doubt kill her or leave her for dead, or maybe they would take her to this Bunker she heard of. But her fondness of Crowley and wanting to get revenge on Abaddon made her nod and say "Yes." She watched as Sam and Dean smiled. "Fine, I'll help you and in return I'll not kill you, or Kev. But I need to know why you what you're doing with him."

Sam looked to Dean, who nodded giving him permission to tell the Crossroads Demon. "He's going to give us names on all the Demons topside and who they are possessing."

"Is he now?" Esmei asked. "I thought it would be something more..." she smiled and giggled. "Kinky."

Dean and Sam rolled their eyes hard and turned to leave.

"No... wait!" She heard herself shout, attempting to hold out a hand. When she did it flopped to the ground. "S-sorry," She hissed. "Give a girl a hand."

While Dean went to the Impala to get the first-aid kit, a bag to cover her head and some ear defenders, Sam forcibly sat Esmei up, smiling at her in pain, and waited for Dean. Dean chucked the first-aid kit to Sam and they both carefully checked the wound.

"Crap, that's deep." Dean uttered staring at the bleeding wound. Esmei rolled her eyes as Sam cleaned it up. He wrapped a bandage around her chest and tugged her shirt down.

"Not bad a job, Sammy." Esmei smirked as she lifted her onto his shoulder, and wincing as the wound touched it.

She watched as Demon unfolded the black bag and moved to ahead of her."Night, night." Dean said in a sing-song voice and smiling before placing the bag over her head and plunging her into darkness and silence.

She sniffed and scrunched her nose up. "Smells like Crowley and blood." Esmei felt herself being forced into a confined space and the slamming of a door or two. She sensed herself moving and waited for the end.

* * *

"Are you sure about this Dean?" Sam asked after an hour of silence filled with muffled shouting of "Dean!" and "Sam!" from their captured Demon. "I mean, it's a great idea using her but what will we do once we've done?"

"Kill her." Dean replied quickly, he glanced to Sam then back at the road. Sam saw him smile. "We've waited so long to get Esmei in our grasp and we've finally got her. Killing her will be a great service to Hunters."

Sam nodded and smiled along with the older brother. "This deserves a toast once we get back."

"Sammy, you read my mind!" Dean said happily and turning up the radio as Survivor's Eye of the Tiger started to play. The both of them sang along with air guitar and synchronized dance moves.

In, what Esmei figured was the trunk of the Impala; the Demon was trying to break the cuffs that stopped her from doing anything Demonic. With a disgruntled grunt she gave up and tried of figure out what was playing on the radio.


	10. Chapter 10

**TW: Swearing**

* * *

Esmei felt a sharp scratch on her neck and Dean quickly pulled off the bag. Esmei winced at the incredibly lit room. It took a couple of blinks to clear away the blurry look of the lights and the distorted figures of Sam and Dean slowly hardened and cleared. She glanced around at her surroundings. She was tied to a rather hard chair in a room of grey; it looked small enough to be a bedroom. She saw some barren shelves and an old wooden desk.

"Nice place you've got here." She said looked back at them. "With enough time this place could be a great torture room." She winked.

Sam grinned. "We know. This room is going to be yours while you stay here."

"Urgh." Esmei pulled a face then forced a smile. "Yay." She said rather unenthusiastically.

"We'll take you to Crowley tomorrow." Dean said unfolding his arms. "In the meantime someone would like to say hello." Esmei raised an eyebrow and watched as the brothers stepped to the side to show a pissed of Kevin Tran.

"'Ello Kev-" She was cut off by a hard punch to the face delivered by the young prophet. She shook her head and cracked her jaw. "Not bad," Esmei said rubbing the side of her cheek with her shoulder. Kevin punched her in the stomach right above the belly button which was where the cut stopped.

"That's for kidnapping me and killing my girlfriend!" He shouted angrily.

"Jeez man, that was ages ago." She looked up slightly at Kevin. "She had it coming; being in her was one of the worst experiences I've ever had."

Kevin snarled and punched her hard in the nose. "You bitch!" He shouted full of rage.

Sam glanced to Dean, who was watching with great intent. But he quickly caught his brother's eye. They would let Kevin throw a couple more punches then take him away. The brothers wanted her alive enough to help them. When they looked back, the prophet had thumped her around the skull.

Esmei spat out some blood, "Will I be staying in here or can I roam freely?" She directed at the brothers.

"You'll be allowed in a few places around the Bunker but those you can't, will have Devil's traps to stop you from intruding in places you shouldn't." Sam said.

"And we have a trap by the front door so you can't escape." Dean added with a grin.

"Far enough." Esmei said after a thought. She earned another punch off Kevin. She blew her hair from her eyes. "Can I at least have a shower and a bed?"

Dean nodded. "Yeah, but you'll carry the bed in here by yourself. The shower is over there." Esmei glanced to the left to see a door that lead to the bathroom. Dean stepped back to be in line with Sam. "Come on, let's go."

"Hang on," Kevin said holding up a finger to stop them. He punched her one last time and turned back to them with a smile. "Ok, all done." He was the first to quickly leave the room.

Sam threw the Demon the key to unlock the cuffs. It landed by her feet. "Once you've done, shout and I'll come and get the keys. And if I find them anyway damaged I let Kevin punch you again."

Esmei silently nodded. Sam smiled and left the room.

Dean was last in the room. "Remember our deal."

"Yeah I know." Esmei said with a sigh. "No killing anybody here. But I will as sure as hell do anything and everything else." She toes only just reached the key; she looked down as she talked to Dean. "I'll try and restrain myself." She chuckled. "Sleep with one eye open Dean, sleep with one eye open."

Dean shuddered and hurriedly left the room, slamming the door behind him. "This is going to be fun." Dean uttered rubbing his hands together. He wandered to the Library where Kevin was sitting and reading through the Angel Tablet.

"Nice punching Kevin." Dean said taking a set at the head of the table. "I've gotta find you a punching bag."

"No thanks Dean." Kevin said not looking up from the Tablet. "I prefer the real thing."

"Speaking like a true Winchester." Dean smiled stealing a sip of Sam's beer. Kevin didn't know whether to take this as a complement or an insult, so he chose neither.

* * *

"You've got yourself into some right crap."

Esmei quickly glanced around from unlocking the cuffs for the source of the voice. "Hello?" She asked bravely.

"A complete load of crap," said the voice again. "I bet you never thought you'd get captured by Sam and Dean."

When Esmei looked ahead she saw a young women standing in front of her. "Wait? You're-"

"I'm the chick you're possessing, Demon." The figure spat.

"Sydney?" Esmei asked staring at the women in the '50s dress. "I thought you were-?"

Sydney interrupted gesturing to herself, "Still here, idiot. I'm your longest serving meat suit and you haven't even bothered to say hi after all these years."

"Oh, crap. I'm going crazy." She said glancing down, shaking her head.

"No, no you're not. Which makes things a lot worse... or better." Sydney replied with a smirk. Esmei watched as the apparition moved towards her, intent on going behind the tied Demon.

"W-what are you going?" Esmei stammered as it disappeared from her view. She struggled to see behind her.

"Helping you." Sydney snatched the key from Esmei's lap. "It's obvious you can't unlock yourself." With a snap the cuffs fell off. "There... done."

With free hands, Esmei speedily untied her feet and jumped to her feet. She whipped around and stared at Sydney. "What the hell do you want with me? Are you going to fuck shit up when I go see Crowley?"

"Nonsense!" Sydney said. "I would never! I'm just keeping you company."

Esmei looked the women up and down. She had the same long victory curls in her dark brown hair and the same red shoes. "Get out of my head!" Esmei shouted angrily.

"You're in my head!" Sydney shouted back. "I can't!"

"Get out!" Esmei screamed. Sydney winked and disappeared. Esmei sank to her knees and ran a hand through her matted brown hair. "Shit."

* * *

**Don't forget to review and let me know that you think of this! Until next time!  
**


	11. Chapter 11

**TW: Harsh swearing**

It was the next day. Esmei had a refreshing shower and washed her blood stained clothes. She changed the dressing on the now quickly healing wound made by Abaddon. She washed her wavy hair and let it air dry. She pulled on her underwear, followed by her trousers, the now clean white shirt, and the backless waistcoat. She tugged on her socks and buckled her boots. She left the coat on the bed she dragged in and shrugged on her grey blazer. She looked at herself in the mirror. She was rather pale but blood was quickly bringing colour back. She rubbed her eyes and took a deep breath.

It was time.

* * *

She stared at Crowley. Esmei felt her chest ache, why would Sam and Dean do this to him. Sure Crowley was bad, but this? Her chest ached more the longer she looked at Crowley. Her chest shouldn't ache; it was like her heart was breaking for him. But Demons don't have hearts, their meat suits do but she rarely let hers see the light of day, with the exception of the day before. She had no idea what was going on. She stepped forward, being wary of the Devils trap on the ground.

"Oh Crowley." Esmei muttered under her breath. He had chains linking his hands together with heavy handcuffs and a thick neck brace restricting his head and neck movement. "Unlock his shackles." She said with a voice full of sorrow and eyes drenched in sadness. Dean stared at her with a confused face. "Please." She begged.

Dean nodded at the strangely sad Demon. He walked over the Devil's trap and swiftly unlocked the shackled binding his hand together. Crowley was still powerless with the brace around his neck.

Then once Dean was beside Sam, Esmei slowly walked in. Crowley watched the darkened figure of the Demon move towards him and stopped before him. She knelt down and took his cold, red raw hands in her warm and soft ones. She sighed quietly. "Crowley..." Her voice was barely audible, even Crowley struggled to hear. Her eyes fixed on his shining brown. "What are they doing to you?"

She studied his eyes to try and find the reluctant, and small, human side. "Why haven't you told them about the Demons?" Crowley asked with his usual volume.

"Because even though I'm your lieutenant, there are still some things I don't even know. They know that." Esmei replied louder than before. Sam and Dean watched from the safety of behind the Devil's trap.

Crowley was taken aback by Esmei's sudden black eyes but they quickly rolled back into her head. Staring back at Crowley weren't the eyes of Esmei but the eyes of the human she was possessing. "Crowley." The meat suit spoke with a soft British accent.

_Where the hell am I? _Esmei asked._ Shit! I'm in meatbag's cage!_

Crowley stared at her with shocked and confused expressions, as did Dean and Sam. "It took a lot of Will power to break through the even stronger cage were she keeps me, I managed to do it yesterday but she's put in extra precautions. I just want to talk to you." She glanced back at Sam and then back to Crowley. "What was it you said to Sam? You deserve to be loved?"

_Wait, he actually said that? _Esmei laughed._ No way!_

Crowley didn't say anything.

"You did." The meat suit spoke again in a still soft voice.

_Well blow me. _Esmei gasped._ Why does she know and I don't?!_

"Sam told me, and I can see it in your eyes." _No, he didn't. _She smiled sweetly. "Well Crowley I'm here to tell you that you're not the only Demon who wishes to be loved."

_See! You are fucking shit up! I... _Esmei paused for a moment. _Don't._

"Excuse me?" Crowley asked leaning forward, only to be restricted by the neck brace.

_Don't you dare!_

"Esmei loves you." She said matter of factly and calmly.

_Fuck! Right, I'm getting out of here!_

"She's too arrogant and big headed to tell you herself. But it is true." Sydney smiled again. "For her killing is a way to try and get you, and some enjoyment."

_Bingo! _But then as quickly she was gone Esmei was back staring at Crowley.

"Is it true?" Crowley asked.

Esmei stood to her feet and retreated back, letting go of Crowley's hand. He tried to reach after then but he was too slow. Sam and Dean stared at Esmei. "Are you serious?" Sam asked, almost believing it but not too sure.

Esmei laughed nervously and she spoke normally. "Ha, of course not." She said with a giggle, behind her Crowley hung his head. Esmei turned to look at him. "No, that's not what I meant. My meat suit has feelings of its own."

"Are you sure about that?" Dean asked. "You sounded pretty sure."

"No- I mean yes I'm sure." She said quickly.

Dean and Sam laughed, not believing her. "Fine... Do you want to know what I'm feeling?" Esmei shouted at them, throwing her arms in the air. The brothers nodded. "I do have feelings for Crowley!" She shouted again, pointing at the Demon tied in the chair. "Strong ones at that!"

Dean thought whether or not to keep her locked up with Crowley. But he quickly decided not to. Crowley could sit and rot while thinking about the whole thing.

"And I don't care if he's King of Hell, King of the Crossroads! or just plain Crowley. I love him."

Dean nodded at Sam and he wandered into the Devil's Trap past Esmei. He locked Crowley's shackles back up. "What are you doing, Moose?" Crowley asked watching him.

"Locking you up." Sam told the Demon. "Come on Esmei." Sam put a hand on her back to usher her outside.

"You're just going to leave me here? After what just happened?! Alone?!" Crowley shouted. "You can't."

"Watch us." Dean sprayed over the Devils trap so Esmei could leave. Then she and Sam walked out. Dean then rubbed the paint away. Her eyes were full of sorrow as she looked at Crowley through the closing gap. When the heavy doors closed, they closed with a loud clanging noise.

Sam turned to Esmei, smiling. "I never knew you could act so well." He praised her.

"Crossroads Demon." She pointed to herself with a toothy grin. "Kind of comes with the job."

"All the same it was awesome!" Dean grinned clasping her around the back. "Nice touch with the girl you're possessing."

"Thank you. It surprised me too." Esmei chuckled, it kind of did, and it wasn't planned. The three of them shared a laugh.

Sam and Dean began to walk out of the room. "Do you think we can trust her?" Sam asked unsure when they were out of earshot of the Demon.

"She's helping us break Crowley, I think we can." Dean replied. Sam nodded.

* * *

Esmei watched Sam and Dean turned the corner. She looked back at the doors.

It was true. All of it.


End file.
